Highschool Disaster
by ThisOneWhoHasNoName
Summary: The life couldn't be any perfect. School is boring, friends are disgusting and the Teacher's nasty. A Crossover between Hetalia, Harvest Moon and my Real Life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys! It's time for me to write a story! 8D**

**Okay. This baby here, is a crossover between Hetalia, Harvest Moon (possible Rune Factory) and Real Life. This Chapter is written in my POV. I don't know, if it will changes... **

**Well, the disclaimer please !**

**Jonas: Nadine-**

**Me: ThisOneWhoHasNoName. **

**Jonas: Yeah. ThisOneWhoHasNoName doesn't own Hetalia or Harvest Moon.**

**Nico: Or Rune Factory.**

**Ahmet: Or Mr. Brass.**

**Me: Yeah. I don't own Hetalia, Harvest Moon, Rune Factory, the French language or Mr. Brass. **

Chapter 1 – First boring, then worrying.

_Wednesday, 10.01 am, Room E8_

"...And that's how you build the 'Passé composé' ." Mr. Brass explained.

I was sitting in the French lesson, playing with my brown hair tied in a ponytail.

It was boring, and I knew, that nothing exciting will happen today.

I sighed, what Mr. Brass noticed. "What is it, Nadine?" Everyone was looking at me right now. I hated these moments. I got the most attention and I had to find a good and fitting excuse. "... I was breathing." Everyone growled and turned back to Mr. Brass.

"Well, If everything's alright, then, could you please explain, how to build the 'Passé Composé' ?" he asked with curious voice.

I gulped. I never payed attention to French. "Uhm... You need..." I started, but was cutted of by the Ring of the secretary.

_"Nadine M., Jonas G., Ahmet B., and Nico F., please to the secretary room."_

Nico and I were and looking with wided eyes to the system, where the secretary's voice came from. Everyone else was looking either at Nico or at me.

I stood up from my place, took my school things and put them into my school bag, took the school bag and turned my heels to the door.

I was followed by Nico.

"What do you think, they want from us?" he asked while turning his head to me.

I shrugged and answered quickly: "I dunno. Maybe something from you, because you are our class principle."

"And with you?"

"Like I said, I dunno."

"..."

"..."

We were followed by silence. It was very quiet, but then, the door from the Latin class was opened by Jonas and Ahmet.

"Hey." Ahmet said.

Nico winked and I nodded. Jonas was smiling.

We stood there for several minutes in silence, as Jonas spoke up. "We should start..."

"Good Idea!" we said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am again ! This time with a chapter and information to the Main Characters ( Jonas, Ahmet, Nico and Me )**

**It's the 09/14/2011.**

**Ages and B-Days:**

**Jonas: 15 years old, 01/13/1996**

**Nico: 14 years old, 11/17/1996**

**Ahmet: 15 years old, 12/07/1995**

**Me: 14 years old, 11/05/1996**

**Yeah. My friend, who wants to stay anon, will come into the story. 8D**

**Her name changes into Anna.  
>So, no confusion. ; )<strong>

Chapter 2 – Changes

_Wednesday, 10.06 am, secretary room._

We all entered the room. Ahmet and Nico with curiosity, Jonas and I angsty

"Uhm. Hello? We're here." Ahmet said. He wasn't so shy like us, he was the oldest at all.

The secretary looked up from her papers and said: "Ah, yes. The principle awaits you."

We all nodded and she payed her attention back to the papers.

"What the heck did you done?" Nico whispered as we walked to the principle's room.

Jonas shrugged, then answered quickly: "We did nothing wrong!"

I sighed. Everytime they were send to the principle, they start fighting. "Shut up and open the door. "

They both looked at me like, 'What are you saying, Bitch?'. But they always look like this to me when I say something.

"She's right. But, because neither of you will open the door, I will." Ahmet sighed as he walked near the door and knocked slightly on it.

"Come in." the principle's voice said.

Like he said, I walked in, followed by Nico, Ahmet, and finally, Jonas.

"Sit down." He gestured us to the chairs. We all sat down.

"Soo, for what did you call us?" I asked curious.

The principle was staring at us, like someone close to us died.

"I'd like you four to go to an other school."

First, we all looked at him with wide eyes, then came back to reality.

"WH-WHAT?" the guys shouted. I just stared with my mouth open.

The principle was continuing. "I'd like you four for a mission."

"What should we do? We aren't special or anything..." Jonas said.

I was turning to him, nodding in agreement.

The principle is watching us with curiosity.

Jonas and I were looking at him, confused.

"What?" we said in Unision.

He was thinking for a moment. Then smiled.

"I like, how you both have EVERYTIME the same answer."

The black haired boy and me were blushing, avoiding the pissed-of gazes of the other two guys.

After several minutes of blushing and silence, the old man spoked up.

"So, do you think, you will handle the new life?"

I was looking, what the other guys will answer. I wasn't so sure, I even don't know why us four and not the super smarty nerds.

"Well, I could." Nico said, leaving me back in confusion.

Ahmet and Jonas nodded. "We will handle it."

Mr. Schumacher smiled. "How about you, Nadine?"

I was quite shocked by the previous answers of my friends. But I couldn't reject the principle right now.

He was so nice to me.

Sometimes I had problems with Math, I was going to the secretary to get a help.  
>The principle's door was everytime opened. Everytime.<p>

I was looking. Of course, I was. Then I smiled and nodded my 'Hello.' .

He then gestured to the empty chair, next to him. Wanting me to telling him my Math Problems.

I had to. I really had to.

After several minutes thinking, I was shaked by Jonas.

"Still here?"

"Of course, she is. Dumbass." Nico shouted.

"Why are you calling me dumbass? I'm way smarter than you!" Jonas shouted back.

"Please, Guys. Do not fight again." Ahmet pleaded.

"Shut up, Bastard! You think, you are better than me? Prove it." Nico shouted, not paying any attention to Ahmet.

"Yeah. Whatever it is, I-"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! COULD YOU PLEASE LET NADINE ANSWER?"

Jonas and Nico, turned both to Mr. Schumacher, then faced each other another time and folded their arms over their chests.

"So, Nadine. How do you answer?" the principle asked.

I scretched the back of my neck. "Well, I really want to, bu-"

"Great! The car before the school will drive you to the airport. You will live in the school. It's a boarding school after all. Your things are packed, every teacher will be noted about it. So, could you please leave now? The plane is arriving any hour. "

"Eh?" I said in confusion as Mr. Schumacher shoved us outside.

"That Guy is crazy." Ahmet said, looking back to the now closed door.

"Indeed." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here I am, again! XDD**

**In this chappy, it will give one Jonico moment.**

**I can't promise, if the couple will bloom out...**

**Well, Nico is a flirtious macho. **

**Jonas is a friendly guy.**

**So, the best Pairing ever! X3**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – Airport (B)Romance

_Wednesday, 0.27 pm, Airport Dusseldorf._

We are at the Airport. Ahmet was carrying my bags and baggages. What a gentleman!

He was also talking to the two other guys, who were rather happy.

I was looking around. I left my gaze to a happy family.

A father, a mother and two kids.

I sighed. I will never have such a great family.

"What is it, Nadiwoo?" Ahmet joked.

I chuckled at the nickname. "Of course, everything's alright. "

"Well..." he started, walking next to me and looking right there, I was looking at. "They seem happy."

I nodded sadly, what he noticed. He putted his left hand on my shoulder and his right one under my chin, to look up to him. "Hey! I know, that you will have a wonderful family sometime~"

I smiled. "You think so?"

"I do." He nodded.

"Whoow!" Jonas stuttered. We both turned to see him, he was falling!

I gasped, what Ahmet also did.  
>Nico was reacting immadiately. He stepped forward and holding his arms out, for Jonas to fall on.<p>

It was quite romantical, Ahmet was smiling like 'Finally! They have to get together!~'

I was jealous. I liked both of them, like my own brothers. I just can't see the both together.

Nico's right hand was on Jonas' back, the other with the other boy's hand.

After several minutes of quiet standing and gasping, Jonas spoked up.

"C-could you pl-please let me g-go?" he stuttered, while he blushed Crimson.

Nico smiled his macho smile and said: "Of course, my dearest friend~" And he let go of him.

"Could we please go to the airport, NOW?" I growled.

The both other guys looked at me again like, 'What did you say, Bitch?'.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi ! **

**I'd like you to answer something...**

**Which couple do you like the best so far?**

**I totally ship Jonico. X3**

**They are sooo cute together! 8D**

**Well, back to the story... **

**DISCLAIMER PLEASE !**

**England: Why do I have to do this ?**

**Me: BECAUSE I SAID SO.**

**England: * sigh * Nadine does not own Harvest Moon or Hetalia.**

**Me: Or Jonas, Nico or Ahmet. That would be hilarious. ;)**

Chapter 4 – The new beginning

_Wednesday, 6.44 pm, John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York._

That's my new home. New York City! I'm enthusiastic!

I looked around. We should meet here a guy named Mr. Franklin **(A/N Not the president. )**.

He's the principle of our new school, the World Acedemy.

I did read something about it in a magazine.

"Hello?" Everybody turned to where the voice came from. "I'm Mr. Franklin. Are you the new students Jonas, Nico, Ahmet and Nadine?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Jonas said, as he wanted to shook hands with the older man. "I'm Jonas, by the way."

Mr. Franklin smiled. "Hello, Jonas. It's nice to meet you." The man shook hands with one of my best friends.

"And these boys are Ahmet and Nico. And the girl here is Nadine."

"Hey." Nico said, as he winked to Mr. Franklin.

"Hello."

"..." I just stared at the man. I mean, he looks nice, but I think, he's creepy.

I was just about to pull my mobile out to call my friend Anna in Germany. But then, the man just stole it !

"HEY! GIVE ME MY MOBILE BACK!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but you have to greet me first." He scolded, then smiled his creepy smile.

I glared at him. He has my precious mobile with all the numbers of my old class mates!

"Fine. Hi. Can I have it back now?" I asked annoyed.

He sighed. "Here." He shoved it in my hands.

"..." I wasn't answering. He wasn't at the good side.

He sighed another time. "Young lady. I have to tell you, we have many concerts in our school. Especially Lady GaGa will come over a few times!"

I looked at him with wided eyes. Lady GaGa? My favourite singer and songwriter!

"Lady GaGa? Did you just said Lady GaGa?"

He nodded. I squealed.

"Hey, come down, young lady. First we must get to the school, okay?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Franklin."

"Ah, no problem."

And this was the beginning of something creepy...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hahaha! This Chappy contents lots of song titles! **

**If you guess them, you are perfect.**

**So, DISCLAMER PLZ. :icondisclaimerplz: **

**America: Nadine does not own Harvest Moon or Hetalia.**

**Me: Thank you, Alfred! -huggles-**

**America: Aww. No problem. -huggles back-**

Chapter 5 – First School day

_Thursday, 6.30 am, Room 147 (Girls dormitory)_

BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP!

What the hell was that?

I yawned. I woked up in the room, that the principle was telling me, I should go in.

I sat up. My messy brown hair was all curly.

"Mornin'." A girly voice greeted me. I looked around to see a girl, in the other bed. Her Orange-Yellow hair was messy too. She looked very nice.

"Morning. If I may ask, what's your name?" I asked a little bit tired.

She just smiled. "I'm Maya. You must be... Nadine, right? I heard from you. You are one of the new students!"

I nodded stupidly.

"Heheh. Your Poker Face is telling me, you don't like the mornings, right?"

I nodded another time.

"Well, how are the other students?"

"You mean, Jonas, Nico and Ahmet? Well, they're nice, I guess..."

"That's great. How do you like the school so far?

"I dunno. It's okay, I guess..."

"You guess very much don't you?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. That's pretty odd, hm?"

She nodded in response. "But, I think, you are a very nice person."

"Thanks, I guess?"

She bursted out laughing. Oops, I did it again...

"Oh, girl! You are so funny !"

"Thanks."

"No problem. But, I have a question for you... " she said shyly.

I chuckled and thought, _'Who does not?' _, and answered: "Ask right away!"

She first stared at me then asked: "Could you please be my friend?"

"Why not?" _You want a piece of me ? _

"...THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" she cried out and huggled me.

"I... can't... breathe! Please... Let go of me!" I tried to say, what she noticed.

"Oh. Sorry. " she said and looked over at the clock. "OH MY GOSH. IT'S ALREADY 7.00 am ! We must hurry up, to gather the best seats!" she cried and ran into the bathroom.

_I should change clothes too..._

After 30 minutes in the Classroom...

"Thank you Maya, for showing us the way." Jonas said.

"NO PRO BRO!"

The other guys did send her an odd gaze, but I just smiled.

"Good morning, students! Please, take your seats." Mr. Franklin said. Everyone was going to their seats.

Except my friends and me. He was going to introduce us.

"Okay. I wanted you to know our new students. Mr. Ahmet B., Mr. Nico F., Mr. Jonas G. And Ms. Nadine M."

We all winked to the class.

"Okay," he turned to us. "Choose any seat."

Jonas, Nico and Ahmet were sitting in the last row, while I was looking to a certain blondie.  
>She looked very selfish, but somehow friendly.<p>

She waved me over to her. I reacted immadiately.

"Come over, newbie!"

I did so. I smiled to the new class mates as I sat down.

"I'm Ivana Evans, by the way." **(A/N: Ivana is one of my OC s I created for the story. I will introduce her later. )**

"Hi. I'm Nadine M. " I greeted.

"...I heard, you were sent to this academy for being such a smart girl."

I nodded.

"Let's be friends." she said as she smiled. Her clothes look very expensive.

"Okay, I guess?"

She hugged me. " LET'S BE BFFs!"

"Ivana, could you please leave the girl alone?" an englishman growled, a row before

"But, why? She's soo smart, and nice. And for such a gentleman like you the perfect girl~"

"IVANA JANE DANIELLE KIRKLAND!"  
>"That's not my name!"<p>

"Please, Arthur, Ivana..." a japanese guy said.

"SHUT UP!" They growled at the same time.

A mobile rang. With Lady Gaga tune.

"Oh, shit. Please don't let it be mine!" I whispered as I put my mobile out.

... It was mine.  
>"OH GOD ! " I shouted.<p>

Everyone turned to me. I was staring at my mobile, down at my desk.

The message was:

_Salut, ma chérie! My name is France and I'm sitting right next to your nice ami Ahmet~_

_P.S. My real name is Francis Bonnefoy, btw._

_~France_

I glared at Ahmet and his 'new friend'. They just winked at me.

I mouthed them: "You bastards."

My mobile rung again.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? ~_

_Your Francis_

"No." I said coldly and wend to Ivana. "Was that Francis Bonnefoy ever a bastard?"

She nodded and giggled. "He's flirting with _**EVERYONE**_. Even with boys."

"Eh? Oh really." I glanced over of the Flirt Master. He was sending Jonas a flirtious gaze.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I ran over to them both, to slap the Frenchman in the face. "YOU DUMB ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU DARE, SEND A FLIRTIOUS GAZE TO MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Stop it, Nadine!" Jonas said.

"Why should I ? You don't know him!"

"But you do neither!"

"..."

"..."

"Ahem." Mr. Franklin said. "I want to continue."

I just stared angry at him. "Fine." I stormed back to my seat and sat down.

Nico turned to me and smiled apologetically.

I waved my hands in front of me, but then I just stared at the younger boy.

They both looked like brothers, they fight, but are nearly the same.

They both cared for each other.

I sighed, what everyone noticed.

"What is it, Ms. Nadine?" Mr. Franklin said.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking."

Ahmet was grinning, just like ever, Jonas was facepalming and Nico was reading... a book?

Ivana was smiling like Ahmet.

"Well then..." the teacher sighed and turned back to the board.

After the lesson, Ivana was talking to me.

"You are a smart one, hm?"

"Oh, I'm just normal smart. Not hyper smart or mega smart. Just normal. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. My brother likes smart girls..."

I turned to her to face her. Her smile was evilly.

"What are you trying?"

"...Hehehe. You will see. Um, hey brother? Could you please come to us?"

"WHAT? Nonononononono. Please. Just leave me alone...!"

"What do you want?" the englishman said.

I was blushing crimson red and hode my blush behind my history book.

"N-n-nothing."

"Ivana. Please leave this girl alone."

"Okay." Now she was smiling normal, as her brother leaved.

"You would make a wonderful couple~" she hummed as we walked outside the room.

"Wh-wh-what? A-are you totally crazy?" I stuttered.

"No. I'm totally fine. But, If I may ask, why aren't you so flirty?"

"I just can't love anyone at the time. For love is time enough after school..."

"Hm. Well, today is a party. At the disco. Maybe you could go get your friends and you to it."

"Friends yes. Me no."

"Why not?" she stopped walking.

"Because, I don't want a boyfriend at the time!" I stopped too.

She sighed. "Well, you don't have to. But, are you in love with... Jonas?" she asked grinning evilly.

"WHA- Me and Jonas? N-no, I guess..."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I walked away and left Ivana alone.

"Stupid girl." she murmured.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**A/N: I have something on a finger on my write hand. **

**That means, I can't write fast and that means, I can't upload the story fast. **

**I'm sorry! :'C**

**Anyways, Ivana is Uk's/Arthur's sister.**

**Ivana wants her brother a girlfriend. **

**And that poor pig is … me. Wait, WHAT?**

…

**Well, I want some FrUK and some USUK and some Frivana and some Arthur x Me. **

**Nope, I don't have official couple names, and I don't have couples. :C**

**Anyways, I don't own anything. **

Chapter 6 – First School Day – Part 2

_Thursday, 9.00 am, schoolyard._

"That girl! Wants to get me together with her brother... Huh?" I saw three shadows on the ground and looked curiosly up.

"Fr-francis?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Ah oui, mon cher Nadine." he smiled. "Your friend Jonas is _really_ interesting."

"Shut up, talking about him!"

He sighed. "Oh well. These two are my friends Gilbert and Antonio."

"Why, hello!" Antonio said, took my hand and kissed it slightly, which makes me blushing. "I'm Antonio. But you can calling me Spain."

"Uhm..." I stuttered.

The other guy was taking my other hand and did the same thing, Antonio did.  
>"Hello. Me, the awesome Gilbert, will be introduced as Prussia, if you want so~"<p>

"Eh... Uhm..."

"Leave her alone!"

The guys were turning around to see the British Boy. I just blankly stared at him.

"What are you doing here, Angleterre?" Francis said.

"Don't call me so!" he exclaimed blushing.

"What do you want from the little Chick here?" Gilbert meant.

"N-nothing. Just... leave her alone, already!"

"Are you in love with the newbie?" Antonio questioned.

I was looking on the ground. Blushing crimson red.  
>The same thing did Arthur.<p>

"N-no."

"Leave her alone, she's mine!" Francis said, pulling my wrist to his chest. "Right, chere?"

"No. She's mine!" the spaniard exclaimed.  
>"No! Mine!" the prussian meant.<p>

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" I shouted. Everyone stopped. "I just want to get to my next lesson. Is that so wrong?"

Everyone was still silent, as the Englishman spoked up. "Should I bring you to it?"

I nodded.

"Come on, then!" he said, turning around to go to the gym.

"See you later guys!" I winked at them, then following Arthur.

After a long and silent break, I spoked up. "Hey, Arthur. How is life here?"

He looked at me and said, "It's tranquil, silent and wonderful."

Then he muttered something, what I didn't understand.

"Huh?" I said.

"Ah, nothing." he said blushing, turning away from me.

"Um, well. If I may ask, why is your sister so obsessed, certainly us, to become a couple?"

He blushed, trying not to look at me. "U-uhm. W-well, she wants me to get a girlfriend..."

"Because I'm so wonderful." you said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY TWIT!"

I stopped and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"..." he said nothing, and left me alone at the Gym.

I can tell, he is not amused.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi. Here am I again. **

**I was having inspiration. **

**So, yeah...  
>Here it is.<strong>

Chapter 7 – Jealousy is the ugliest trait

_Tuesday, 2.03 pm, lunch hall. (Nico's POV)_

"...And then she said, she won't love him anymore. And the next day, they got back together." Ivana exclamed. I glanced over to Nadine, who was sitting next to the gossip girl. She was nodding for understandment. But I can see the boring glance she send to her neighbour.

Ahmet was talking to his new friend Francis, while Jonas was eating the today's lunch. Spagetti.

He was so cute, slurping the long noodles.

Since we are on this school, we got closer and closer.

Before our time here, we only fought and such things...

But now, we are better friends than before.

"Nico? Are you still here?" Arthur asked, while Nadine and Ivana were giggling.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking." I answered quickly.

"Hey! My sentence!" Nadine pouted.

Everyone on the table laughed.

Oh, didn't I mention, the nice people, who are sitting with us newbies?

I should.  
>So, on the beginning on the table sits Arthur. Right followed by Nadine and Ivana. Next to them, there are sitting France and Ahmet.<p>

In my row there are sitting, Jonas, right next to him Spain and Prussia and at the end sits Japan.

He's quite like Jonas. He has black hair, brown eyes, is shy... and such.

But, they are both quite cute, you have to admit.

"Look! Nico is sobbing!" Ivana said.

Everyone turned to me, I just looked curious. "What?"

"You. Are. Sobbing." Nadine said.

After one or two minutes, Jonas took a tissue and wiped away the mess I made.

"...Done." he said after that.

"Y-you didn't have to do that..." I stuttered blushing.

Jonas smiled his usual smile. "I had to. Because, no one would've done it." I chuckled at that and then he asked:"Why were you sobbing anyways?"

"Uhm... I don't know. Thoughts of something tasty." I answered quickly.

"Oh, boy. You and your food." Jonas scolded.

"I'm not that hungry."

"You are everytime hungry."

"I'm not!"

"You are. Remember the 2nd grade? We had breakfast together and..."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. You don't have to tell everyone..."

Nadine tilted her head to the side. "Second Grade? Oh, yes. I remember."

"Hahaha. But you won't tell anyone! Promise?" I bet.

She sighed. "I promise."

"Thank you, very much, sweetheart." I grinned.

"S-shut up already." she stuttered blushing.

I took a glance over the whole table. Arthur was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

But he just continued staring. This time, more angry. Like he is ... Jealous.

He nearly gritted with his teeth.

I can tell, he **IS **jealous.

"Hey Jonas, can I tell you something very important!~" France said, while he grins.

Jonas was still slurping his noodles, but shook his head in rejection.

"Mais pourquoi? Aww... "

Jonas watched over to me and said: "Translation, please."

"He said, 'But why?'" I answered quickly.

"Thank you." Jonas turned back to the Frenchman and answered: "First of all, I want finish my meal. Then you can talk to me."

France nodded in agreement.

Why do I feel like Arthur, as I flirted with Nadine?

That can't be, can it?

I'm not in love with my best friend!

Though, he is cute and such, and I did fascinate marrying him, but that does not mean, that I'm in love with him.

I mean, I did fascinating marrying Nadine too, oh and Leonie, and all the other girls from my old class.

I was deep in thought and I wasn't stopping.

"Nico? NICO? Did you hear me?" Ivana shouted.

I turned to her and shook my head. "No. I'm sorry. What did you say again?"

"...Forget it, Dammit. Nadine, follow me." she said with disappointment as she stood up.

But Nadine was talking to Arthur.

"Nadine? I said, FOLLOW ME!" she shouted at my friend.

"Hm? I can't. I'm talking. Don't you see that?" Nadine said, taking a glance to the blonde haired girl.

"I saw that. Yeah. But I want you to come WITH ME, DAMMIT!" she shouted another time.

"Ivana, leave her alone.." Arthur said, like he was caring.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

And that took 5 minutes.

Then Nadine stood up and said, "I'm in my room, If anyone cares."  
>And with that, she turned on her heels and exited the lunch hall.<p>

"See? You scared her away. It's all your fault." Arthur said.

"No. It's your fault." Ivana pouted.

"Guys, please. It's your both faults." Jonas said, while he was taking his mobile out.

"No." they both said at the same time.

I sighed and turned to Jonas. "To who're you calling?"

"Nadine." he seemed to be a little bit sad.

Maybe, because he wanted her attention or something like that.

... Wait, what? Does he like her? I mean, REALLY like her?

Never. No. Non. Niemals.

"Nadine? Wait, are you crying? Why? Oh. I see. Hmm, may I come to you?

No? Why not? ... Oh. Okay. Well, I see you later. Bye!"

"What's up with her?" Ahmet asked.

"She's crying." Jonas said, then glared at Arthur and his sister. "Nice Job."

They both growled.

Japan stand up from the table and took his bag and exited, like Nadine has done.

"...Okay... Is he trying to comfort her?" Ahmet asked, staring after the Japanese guy.

"I don't think so. He's the shy guy type." Arthur answered, with the quite good hearing English Accent.

"Hm. Maybe." Ahmet said, turning back to his meal.

"He is. Ivana and Francis try to flirt with him every second. He just can blush."

Jonas looks puzzled. "But, what else he is doing?"

Arthur shrugged. "I dunno." And then he stood up and winked at the group. "I see you in the next term, If you have Math. I'm going to study with Na... I-i mean, I 'm going to pack my things for... CHEMISTRY. Right."  
>Then he just run off.<p>

"...Is your brother always like this?" I asked.

"You don't know." Ivana answered, while shooking her head.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, I go emo. **

**I hear songs like, 'Dead and Gone' by Justin Timberlake, 'Russian Roulette' by Rihanna and 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera. **

**Oh, yeah. **

**But, whatever.**

**This chapter was inspired by : **

**'Born this Way' by Lady GaGa**

**The game 'Sims 3'**

**& my Crack mind. **

**Why Lady GaGa? Okay. I dreamed of this for a while. I was singing 'Born this Way' after / while / before a fight with Nico. Yay for Gaga-ness! °(°w°)° 2. Sims 3. Because I'm stucked with Sims 3 for a time. The game won't start now, that's why I go emo. -3- Yeah. But, it's inspired me too, because I maked two families. One with Sisters and one with A single female. I made one sister engaged with the Single and the sister was waaaaaay too jealous. Lol. AND THE SINGLE AND THE JEALOUS SISTER HAD A CAT FIGHT. JUST LIKE NICO AND I WILL HAVE IN THIS CHAPTER. NUFF SAID. **

**And 3. ... Nuff said. **

**Well, this was a long A/N... **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter. DISCLAIMER!**

**Romano: I hate you for this... **

**Me: Wow, you aren't insulting me? Pfft. **

**Romano: I know. You are special. Anyways she doesn't own a thing. **

**Me: AWWW! OWO I feel special~**

Chapter 8 – It ended in a cat fight... PART 1

_Friday, Time Unknown, Corridore 5D. (Jonas' POV)_

I was walking with a few friends I made: The little Feliciano, who is very nice (Who even hugged me on the first day) and which brother has made friends with Nadine, even If they seem to not going along too well, The strong Ludwig, who is even from my country and it's funny to talk to him and the shy Kiku, the shy japanese guy who doesn't talk too much, but I could talk to him, and now we're friends.

We talked about soo much things! How big the school actually was, about the super hot girls and Pasta. Don't ask me, Feli was beginning with that.

But we had fun. Until we heard loud scream though the corridore.

It sounded like... Nadine! I was running now, listening to the screams of my best female friend. My other friends were running after me, recognizing the screams.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a familiar voice shouted and pushed Nadine to the wall which you could hear clearly.

"WHYYY?" she shouted back as we four drifted around the corner.

"N-nico?" I asked quietly. "What are you doing to Nadine?"

"J-jonas..." he answered, letting Nadine go. "I can explain..."

Nadine tried to hold back tears, as she fell down to the ground.

"What. Did. You. Done. To. HER?" I asked again.

"..." He was quiet. The whole corridore was quiet, except for Nadine, who was sobbing in her hands and was comforted by Feliciano.

"What the bloody hell...?" Everyone turned to the beginning of the corridore. Arthur and three unknown Friends of him came. "N-nadine?"

He raced to the crying girl. "What did he done to you?" He asked softly. His friends were following him.

"He... Me... Jonas..." Nadine was suddenly pointing to me, which was very confusing. She tried to speak once more, "Att-" but she clearly fainted.

"N-Nadine? NADINE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Arthur shouted, while shaking our friend. "You bloody..." he said, stepping to Nico.

"Hey, stop it!" one of his friends said. "We should bring her to the office first."

The Englishman nodded. "Alright. Let's get her to Madam Norda."

The four guys lifted Nadine up and Arthur took her 'Bridal Style'.

I was feeling my face heating up. Not from being nervous, from being angry. I could feel the anger in my face.

"Ve? Jonas? Are you mad at England?" Italy asked puzzled.

I shook my head. I wasn't mad at England, I was mad at Nico AND the Englishman. "No. I'm completely fine."

I rushed in the other direction, as the group around England.

I left puzzled faces on my friends.

"Jonas-san isn't just mad at England..." Japan explained.

"He is also at Nico." Germany said.


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

**A/N: Hey you. **

**I'm still ill. STILL. **

**I had 4 Days off aaaaaaaaaand I had the The-weekend-is-soo-nice-so-why-don't-have-a-cold-before-school cold. **

**Oh, yeah. **

**Anyways, this is the next chapter. Which has a bit drama. JONICO DRAMA, HELL YES~**

**DISCLAMER PLZ. **

**Spain: Si, mi little tomata. Of course, I will do the disclaimer of this cooool story. **

**Me: I am married. **

**Spain: Aww... Anyways, she does not own Hetalia, Harvest Moon, Jonas, Nico, Ahmet or herself. **

**Me: Nope. My mother does own me. ;D**

Chapter 9 – It ended in a cat fight... Part 2

_Friday, Time Unknown, Room 078 (Boy's dormitory; Nico's POV )_

_You got a message. _

This was horrorfying. Jonas forgot his mobile in his room and he got a message. The TENTHOUSENDTH TIME. I don't read it. Because we're friends at all. But It's horrorfying. Should I read it? It only gives 3 persons who write him.

Nadine

Ahmet

& me.

I walked slowly over to Jonas' desk, took his mobile and checked it.

One message from Nadine.

I should not do this. He could come everytime back!

I quickly opened the message:

_From: Nadine _

_Hey Jonas, _

_I totally can't wait for today! ;) _

_You remembered? Our date? _

_I hope not. ;D _

_Well, see you later! _

_Nadine_

...WHAT? A DATE?

She... will die for getting him first.

I put the mobile back at the desk.

I runned out of the room and searched for the corridore, Nadine was in...

_Friday, Time Still Unknown, Corridore 5B_

"Nadine? NADINE?" I shouted. I was in her favourite corridore, where she would hang up with her friends. But I just hear a quiet 'Yes' as an answer.

There she stood, with her knee long white dress and her favourite black pants.

"Ah, hello Nico! What brings you here?" she said happily, knowing it was me.

"Leave him alone." I said, quietly walking to her.  
>"Huh?" she asked puzzled. "What do you mean...?"<p>

"I said, leave him ALONE!" I shouted at the last part.

"Who?"

"Jonas."

She blushed a light pink as I said the name of our friend. "H-how did you know..?"

I gulped. Should I tell her the truth? No, because she will tell him then and our friendship is ruined. I think, I just should attack her.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I said, pulling her to the wall.

"WHYYY?" she shouted and then she whispered: "I can do, ANYTHING I want, okay?"

"N-nico?" I turned to see Jonas confused and a little bit mad, "What are you doing to Nadine?"

"J-jonas..." I answered, letting Nadine go. "I can explain..."

Nadine tried to hold back tears, as she fell down to the ground.

"What. Did. You. Done. To. HER?" he asked again.

"..." I was quiet. The whole corridore was quiet, except for Nadine, who was sobbing in her hands and was comforted by Feliciano.

I can't stand her anymore...

"What the bloody hell...?" Everyone turned to the beginning of the corridore. Arthur and three unknown Friends of him came. "N-nadine?"

He raced to the crying girl. "What did he done to you?" He asked softly. His friends were following him.

"He... Me... Jonas..." Nadine was suddenly pointing to Jonas. She tried to speak once more, "Att-" but she clearly fainted.

"N-Nadine? NADINE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Arthur shouted, while shaking our friend. "You bloody..." he said, stepping to me.

"Hey, stop it!" one of his friends said. "We should bring her to the office first."

The Englishman nodded. "Alright. Let's get her to Madam Norda."

He send me a last glare then he lifted together with his friends Nadine up, and he took her 'Bridal style'. I hold back my laugh and proceed it as a smile.

"Ve? Jonas? Are you mad at England?" Italy asked puzzled.

"No. I'm completely fine." he answered.

He rushed in the other direction, as the group around England.

"Jonas-san isn't just mad at England..." Japan explained.

"He is also at Nico." Germany said.

They turned to me and I just shrugged. "She can't have him. She won't have him." And that made me rushing off after the group with England.


	10. Chapter 7 Part 3

**A/N: Woooow. Soo much updates at the time. **

**I love this story at the time. And celebration! THE TENTH CHAPTER IS WRITTEN! °(°w°)° Aaaaaaaaaand, in this chapter It will give the first named HM chara/s!**

**You will see, It will have some changes at the 11th chapter... **

**;DD  
><strong>

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER + DISCLAIMER!  
>Nico: You still won't get him. <strong>

**Me: Blah blah blah... Disclaimer. **

**Nico: Fine. Only for Jonas. Nadine doesn't own a thing. **

**Me: *rolling her eyes* **

Chapter 10 – It ended in a cat fight... Part 3

_Friday, Time Unknown, Corridore 5B (Nadine's POV)_

Ladidadidaaa~ Wonderful! I made new friends after the harsh beginning.

A nice but strong girl named Hungary, her Pianoplayer-Boyfriend Austria, a cute Flowerlover guy named Cam, his crazy friend who likes animals Ash and a rude but ultra cute boy named South Italy or Romano.

I was interrupted by a shout from a familiar person.

"Nadine? NADINE?"

I quietly answered an 'Yes?'.

"Ah, hello Nico! What brings you here?" I said happily, knowing it was Nico.

"Leave him alone." Nico said, quietly walking to me.  
>"Huh?" I asked puzzled. "What do you mean...?"<p>

"I said, leave him ALONE!" he shouted at the last part.

"Who?"

"Jonas."

I blushed a light pink as he said the name of our friend. "H-how did you know..?"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Nico said, pulling me to the wall.

"WHYYY?" I shouted and then I whispered: "I can do, ANYTHING I want, okay?" While I managed to call Arthur, but quiet, so Nico can't see.

"N-nico?" We turned to see Jonas confused and a little bit mad, "What are you doing to Nadine?"

"J-jonas..." he answered, letting me go. "I can explain..."

I tried to hold back tears, as I fell down to the ground.

"What. Did. You. Done. To. HER?" he asked again.

"..." he was quiet. The whole corridore was quiet, except for me, who was sobbing in my hands and was comforted by Feliciano, the brother of Romano.

"What the bloody hell...?" Everyone turned to the beginning of the corridore. Arthur and three unknown Friends of him came. "N-nadine?"

He raced to the me. "What did he done to you?" He asked softly. His friends were following him.

"He... Me... Jonas..." I was pointing to Jonas. I tried to speak once more, "Att-" but I clearly fainted.

"N-Nadine? NADINE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" was the only thing I could hear.

_Friday, Time Still Unknown, Office of Madam Norda._

Huh? I am waking up in an office with a woman and Arthur on my side.

I managed to open my eyelids, which made Arthur sigh in relief.

"You are awake." he said.

I nodded slowly in response.

"Soo, Nadine. Want to hear the diagnose?" the woman asked.

I nodded another time. I can't remember, why I'm here or how.

"Okay. You have some wounds on your arms, legs and on the head. Can you manage to move your right hand without pain?"

I tried to hold the pen, that the woman was giving it to me, but It hurts soo ultimate.  
>"Ahhh! No. I can't."<p>

Arthur looked worried. "You can't write? I can write for you too!"

I smiled sympathically. "You don't have to."

He smiled too and took my hand. "Okay, my lady."

"Mr. Kirkland? Can you take her to her room? I think it was..." the woman started, but was cutted off by Arthur.  
>"Room 147. And yes, I can. Come on, Nadine." He took my hand and walked out of the room.<p>

Outside, he still didn't let go of my hand.

"Hey Nadine?" he asked quite happily.

"Hmm?" I asked curiously, turning my head to the Englishman.

"I love you." he said, without taking a glance to me.

My eyes widened as he said that. I was blushing crimson red already and tried to speak some words. "I love you too."

We both smiled hand in hand forgetting the fact, that someone was following us...


End file.
